


Weak

by mehlisssa



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, also books, it's just manorian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehlisssa/pseuds/mehlisssa
Summary: Manon does something she's never done for anyone else before: she buys Dorian a gift.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyhavilliard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhavilliard/gifts).



Manon didn’t know what she was doing outside the bookstore. She had begrudgingly joined Elide on a “shopping trip” for her unborn baby, suffering through pretty pink and blue booties and onesies and occasionally snarling at anyone who dared get too close to the extremely pregnant girl. After about three hours, she didn’t want to see an infant-sized piece of clothing ever again, and told Elide she needed to buy new armor for Abraxos. 

To be fair, that  _ had  _ been her intention when leaving the baby store, but then she’d passed the bookstore and saw something in the window that had been on Dorian’s nightstand the last time she’d visited. 

And as soon as she remembered his name, all she could think of was him. His dimples, the silky onyx hair she loved to run her hands through, his sapphire blue eyes. . . _ Gods above,  _ Manon thought in disgust. She’d never given a fuck about any of her former lovers compared to Dorian, didn’t think she even  _ knew  _ their eye colors. But Dorian seemed to be the exception to her every rule, her every instinct. 

She stood, rooted to the spot outside the bookstore like a fucking idiot for a long moment, unable to move past it. . .or walk inside. As soon as Manon saw the book, she wanted to buy something for him. It was an idea that had never, ever occurred to her before - but suddenly it was the first thought in her mind. 

In theory, Manon could see herself walking inside. Picking something, perhaps the sequel to the book in the window.  _ Buying  _ it, even. But in reality, there was centuries of heartlessness and pain and cruelty sneering at her weakness. At a display of emotion even that small. 

But it had been so long since she’d faced the rest of the covens, so long since she’d last seen her grandmother, that Manon had slowly been beginning to forget. With every just-because kiss and casual no-reason caress from Dorian, Manon’s stone heart broke a little. A bit of bloodthirst chipped off here and there, opening her up to  _ feeling.  _ A phenomenon that Manon would’ve never been comfortable with before Dorian - before the war, Aelin, and everything. 

_ You are a different person now,  _ Dorian was fond of telling her. His words rang in her mind now, in his beautifully husky voice. It sent warmth through her body, remembering the way he looked at her that first time they’d reunited after the war. Manon had been so cold, hoping that if she pushed him away, she wouldn’t care anymore. She could go back to the easy stone that was her heart, her emotions. 

But Manon didn’t want to be cold anymore. 

And it was that thought, the possibility of happiness within indulging her own emotions, that sent Manon’s feet walking. One step, two steps, three steps was all it took until she was inside the bookstore. 

For a second, every fiber of her being recoiled - not at the store itself, but at the reason she was here. For  _ him.  _ But she forced herself to remember Dorian’s face - his beautiful eyes, staring at her with admiration she didn’t deserve. His smile, one so raw and real reserved only for her. Manon took a deep breath, and didn’t turn back.

* * *

 

The book was burning a hole in Abraxos’ saddlebag as Manon flew towards Adarlan. She kept glancing back at the rectangular outline of it in the leather sack, as if unable to look away. She had felt so lost after her initial courage coming into the store, that she’d simply taken and bought the sequel of the book in the window and left. That had been enough sentimentality for one day.

Her heart no longer beat out of her chest when she saw the glass spires of the Adarlan castle poking out through the clouds, no longer felt as if she was betraying her own heart by opening it to Dorian. It had taken her awhile to let herself feel without the guilt - and it had taken countless nights spent by his side before she said fuck it, and didn’t hide the happiness anymore. 

But today, every bit of anxiety and revulsion was back, because all she could think of was the fact that she had gone out of her way for another person, and all she could see was her Grandmother’s iron teeth in her face, lip curled back in disgust. 

_ You were not born with a heart.  _

She almost turned back right then and there, because it felt so real, the disapproval from a witch she  _ knew  _ was manipulative and didn’t deserve any of her respect. But Manon simply gritted her teeth and tightened her hands on the reigns, refusing to move them. She would not let her grandmother hurt her even now, from the grave. Manon had been raised to be strong, to never bow to anyone - and that included her grandmother.

Manon knew that she was not a heartless - not anymore. Because of Dorian. Who had convinced her that she was not alone, not a monstrous killing machine. That she could be  _ more.  _ She could be  _ better  _ \- with him. 

And now, she was going to give the boy who’d saved her a goddamn gift to repay him for every bit of trauma he’d erased - and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

 

“Hello, Manon,” Dorian drawled as she dismounted Abraxos at his tower. She knew he’d been waiting for her, no matter how aloof and nonchalant he portrayed himself. It almost made her smile, the way he tried to hide how much he cared for her. 

Manon knew exactly how he felt. 

In two strides they met each other, Dorians hands immediately grasping either side of her face to pull her in for a searing kiss. Almost instinctively, Manon’s arms slid around his shoulders, hands twisting in his dark hair. Dorians lips were soft, yet the kiss still expressed every bit of his longing, heated and intense. She curved into his body, letting herself get lost in his lips, his arms around her - just  _ Dorian.  _

For a minute she wasn’t Manon Blackbeak, the last heir to the Crochan clan, she was just  _ his.  _ And it had taken Manon too long to accept the fact that he was not trying to own her, or enslave her heart. All Dorian had been trying to do was  _ love  _ her - and when she saw that, she let him in. 

Far too soon, they were coming up for air, letting their breaths mingle together between swollen lips. Manon hasn’t even said a word, and she was already breathless. 

Dorian gave her a crooked grin, no doubt reveling in the hazy look in her eyes, lusty and careless. She gave him a small smile back, an admission of her own relief to be back in his arms, staring into his beautiful face. His arms slid down her shoulders, and Manon leaned into the touch. 

“I missed you,” he said softly, leaning closer to her ear. 

His voice, husky and light, sent a shiver down her spine. “Me too,” she said, without hesitation. A year ago, she wouldn’t have been able to admit it - not even to herself. But the fact that she could now spurred her on.

Dorian’s eyes left hers for a moment, staring over her shoulder at Abraxos, lying on the roof silently. “Are you going to tell him to leave?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Manon was tempted to push him back against the bed right then and there, wave a hand at Abraxos to order him to fly around for awhile. But. . .she had come here for a reason.

She pulled away slightly, nails tightening on his shoulders. “No,” she said. “I have something for you.” The words made her heart beat faster, a lump forming in her throat. A part of Manon ripped at her heart, telling her that it wasn’t right. 

“You’re nervous. . .” Dorian observed, softening his expression. His eyes met hers with careful concern, not wanting to push her. 

Manon took a deep breath, gazing back. She steadied herself in his lovely, deep blue eyes, letting them wash over her. 

“Yes,” she said, calming her breaths. 

“What do you have for me, Manon?” Dorian asked, her name like a prayer on his lips. 

She turned away from him and made her way to the window. Manon patted Abraxos slightly before reaching into the saddlebag and pulling out the book. 

“This,” she said, holding it out like an offering. She tried to fight down the embarrassment - Manon knew Dorian wouldn’t laugh at her, or think her weak simply for buying a fucking  _ book.  _

He took it with a surprised smile on his face. “Manon. . .” he started, brushing his fingers on the cover and spine. “You got me a gift?” he asked, looking back up at her with a small smile. 

Manon debated lying, saying that it was from Aelin, simply to wipe that grin off his face. But. . .there was no anxiety left in her when she saw his expression, so happily surprised by what she’d done. As if this was the proof he’d needed that she cared for him as much as he did. 

Manon huffed, rolling her eyes. “It was barely out of my way. I didn’t even give it half a thought,” she lied, trying to play it off. No matter what, Manon would never admit to him how hard it was for her to buy it - and how worth it it became.

“Liar,” Dorian said, his smile widening. Any smugness disappeared from his face, replaced with a sheer happiness that pulled at Manon’s heart. “You bought it because you  _ thought  _ of me, didn’t you?”

She fought a smile, rolling her eyes instead. “I barely even remembered it,” she grumbled. He looked so. . . _ cute.  _ Like a child.

Dorian leaned in closer, closing the distance between them. He held the book in one hand, and leaned forward with another, brushing her hair back. Dorian was still smiling 

when he brought his lips to Manon’s once more, who was still rigid and trying to escape the happiness bursting out of her heart. She hadn’t known how good it would feel to see his face light up at her gift, something she’d never done to anyone before - and he knew it. 

It was a moment before she leaned into him, feeling every bit of quiet adoration and amusement he put out. She longed for the days where there would be no battle for every kiss, every display of emotion. She wanted to be as open and loving as Dorian, so caring and compassionate that a simple gift would make him so happy. But for now. . .she had come so far, and there not a doubt in her mind at that moment.

It would be enough. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, breaking the kiss. 

And then Manon was falling into his arms. It didn’t matter anymore if she looked weak, or sentimental, because it was  _ Dorian.  _ And when it was him, she would never have to worry about that ever again. 


End file.
